


The Main Course

by Infinite_Loup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventurer - Freeform, BBW, Big Beautiful Woman, Curse of the Lipomancer, Dungeon, Fantasy, Fat - Freeform, Fattening, Feeding, Food Monster, Food Monsters, Forced, Forcefeeding, Illustrated, Johanna - Freeform, Johanna Thunderpaw - Freeform, Lipomancer, Magic, Other, Super Sized Big Beautiful Woman, The Lipomancer - Freeform, Trapped, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Wolfess, barbarian, fatten, feedee, feeder, immobile, living food, morbid obesity, obese, ssbbw, wg, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Loup/pseuds/Infinite_Loup
Summary: After coming across another of the Lipomancer's traps, Johanna begins to realize that this might be one she cannot avoid. Once the meal is set however, will Johanna find escape? Or will she see it through to its last course... if there is one.Another of my inktober stories, this one focusing again on Johanna, the barbarian wolfess, though not really connected to the last one. Just some more forcefeeding for the poor, and rather unlucky lupine. Hope you all enjoy!
Kudos: 10





	The Main Course

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Contains a whole lot of forcefeeding and extreme weight gain with immobility.

This had to be a dream, Johanna thought, but she couldn't remember falling asleep.

More troubling than that, she couldn't remember anything at all before waking up here. She wasn't even sure she had woken up, precisely. The tall, muscular wolfess looked about the room, finding it somewhat unfamiliar. The place appeared to be a dining room of sorts, but one you might see in a manor instead of a castle. The Lipomancer's fortress had a strange, sometimes puzzling layout. Even so, looking at the high, gothic windows lining both of the main lengths of the hall, Johanna couldn't quite place where it would have went. Beyond that though, there hadn't exactly been anything strange about the place, at least not at first.

Johanna had taken one look at the massive dining table that stretched from one end of the hall to the next and scoffed. There wasn't much to it beyond one chair placed at the far end, in front of which was set a very small plate with a single sweet-cake set upon it. The tiny treat didn't look too imposing, but Johanna didn't make it this far in such great physical shape by trying her luck with random food. She had been through the Lipomancer's tricks before her latest trek into the castle and had barely escaped with her life the last time. She certainly hadn't escaped with her waistline.

She had been lucky to make it so far without gaining a single pound this time, but luck wasn't everything. This would be one of the easier temptations of the castle to avoid. Or so she thought...

Making her way out of the room through one of the doors placed at its far ends she entered... The same exact room?

That couldn't have been right.

Johanna turned around to see the same table, same windows, same sweet-cake that now laid before her. What the hell was going on here? The barbarian shook her head and backtracked through the first dining hall, heading through the door at its other end... only to enter a third version of the same exact chamber.

Something wasn't right here. Something still told her this wasn't a dream, but she couldn't rule it out. She couldn't be sure it wasn't some sort of illusion or enchantment either, but for what purpose?

The barbarian looked over at the windows, seeing that the ones in the middle actually contained a set of doors into the courtyards flanking the dining hall... or halls. She headed for it immediately, pulling them open and striding through.

The courtyard was simple in furnishing, just like the dining halls. Flagstones beneath her feet, a simple, dried up fountain in the middle, hedges lining the walls between the windows. Johanna looked up, and felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw what she had at first assumed to be a night sky, except there were no stars, no moons, not even the hint of clouds. Just pitch black that filled the entire sky. She reached for the doors on the other side, already knowing they opened up into yet another version of the same. Exact. Dining room. She growled in frustration as she looked around the chamber, identical to all of the others she'd already seen. She knew that if she tried the doors here she would find no difference. She knew that if she kept going through the windows it would be an endless repeating pattern of courtyards and rooms.

She took one look at the dining room table and the sweet-cake upon it and still, she tried.

She wandered for what seemed like hours through doors, through courtyards. She clawed at walls, kicked over chairs, broke through windows. Every time she entered a new room, the damage was repaired, even if she doubled back to check on what she had just broken, everything was back in its proper place. She picked up the sweet-cake in her paw and roared in frustration, tossing it against the wall and splattering it. She knew that as soon as she left, it would be back in place.

"This is madness, that's it. That's what it is." She growled.

That had to be it. She was going mad.

She stormed into the next room and glared at the sweet-cake before her. She slumped against the nearest wall and continued to stare at it, knowing full-well that it was a trap, but unable to think of anything else to do but to trigger it. Maybe this was the only way? Maybe she had already fallen into the trap's clutches and there was no longer any way out?

Johanna held her face in her paws, sighing in frustration as she pulled them down over her snout and pushed herself to her feet. Taking a deep breath, the wolfess sat down in the chair and began to ready herself to eat the cake.

Except she wouldn't get a chance to, for as soon as her ass hit the seat, manacles appeared upon the armrests of the chair and clamped down firmly over her wrists. The same thing happened with her ankles, solid steel binding her limbs to the chair and locking the strong wolf woman in place. She growled in confusion and panic as she struggled to pull herself free, quickly finding that it was impossible. If she was trapped before, now she was trapped within a trap it would seem.

Before she could think too hard on that predicament, she noticed movement in her peripheral vision. She glanced down at the sweet-cake, still as succulently tempting as ever... and saw it twitch.

"What is this..?" She said, groaning in disgust as she saw the thing suddenly sprout tiny, insect-like legs made out of cake.

Johanna watched as the tiny cake scurried around in a circle, looking confused at first before "facing" towards her. The thing stopped momentarily before it began to scuttle much more quickly towards the edge of the table, using its little legs to propel itself into a flying leap onto the helpless wolfess. Johanna grunted as the thing scurried over her stomach and chest, its tiny legs making her skin crawl beneath her fur as it climbed up her body towards her face.

"Okay, what the fu-MMMPH!" The wolf huffed, suddenly silenced as the small cake crammed itself into her maw and crawled down her throat.

Johanna gagged for a moment, coughing as the little bastard cleared her windpipe before gasping heavily for breath. The wolf woman's heart began to pound fearfully, expecting that at any moment now some awful curse would take hold and she'd balloon outwards with fat... except nothing happened.

"Was... was that all?" She said, tugging again at her restraints, the manacles still firmly in place, "Let me go then, I'm done!"

As she looked up from her bindings her heart sunk. The entire length of the dining table was filled to all edges with plates of food. There wasn't just a freshly cooked feast before her, more like enough for at least ten feasts.

This trap was starting to make a whole lot more sense now, and as every last plate began to stir and quake with movement, Johanna's stomach was already starting to feel sick.

The feeding went on for hours, and still there was no sign of it ever ending. Dish after dish came to monstrous life and proceeded to march, crawl, or ooze its way inevitably from the far reaches of the vast dining table into the pit of Johanna's stomach. Almost each and every food creature was its own unique abomination, a magically animated construct bent on force-feeding itself into the trapped wolfess that sat before them. Johanna knew she probably should have been full within the first half-hour of being stuffed, but the food constructs were already twisted almost beyond recognition by sorcery. Like much of the wretched food associated with The Lipomancer, what she was being fed would have likely been enchanted with foul magics to wreak havoc with her body, forcing her to metabolize the calories packed into them at abominable speed.

Johanna moaned in despair past a pack of eclairs that were fighting their way between each other and her lips, her eyes barely able to focus on the table before her. Not only did it seem as if more and more food was appearing out of thin air, but that both the table and the room itself were beginning to stretch to impossible lengths. Johanna tried desperately to focus her attention on her surroundings, but found it almost impossible, her mind overwhelmed into a fugue as her horribly distended stomach churned through fats and grease and sugar. The overfilled wolfess groaned sickly as she continued to swallow construct after construct, the massive amounts of horribly decadent food already upsetting her stomach, even when it wasn't still wriggling and squirming about inside her guts.

She was growing fat, that much she could piece together. She could feel it, even past the fugue, her heavy belly having burst open the top of her leather armor to sag gravidly in her lap. Her cuirass hadn't torn open completely yet, but was strained as it struggled to contain her breasts, her already ample breasts now bloated and sagging with lard, her cleavage nearly overflowing her weary top. Her face was beginning to soften as well, her cheeks softened and plump, her chin beginning to double beneath the stains of sauces and frosting that coated them. Her plump fingers twitched uselessly, the fat of her arms pinched by the manacles, but like the table, her seat too seemed to change when she wasn't paying attention, reinforcing itself against her swelling girth, growing wider to accommodate a thickening ass that was beginning to tear apart her leather skirt and undergarments. Johanna was prepared to accept her fate somewhat, realizing as soon as she'd been secured to the chair that there was no way of getting out of this without putting on some weight, but now she was beginning to wonder whether she'd even get out of this at all...

More time passed - it was impossible for the wolf woman to tell how long - and the world seemed to swirl around her now. As she struggled to concentrate past the mind-numbing sensation of being constantly stuffed to her limits, she realized that the movement she saw was even more of the food constructs, now not just marching in a straight line, but in curves everywhere she turned to look. The table was not only lengthening now, but turning about her, forming a seemingly growing spiral with her at its terminus, though she could not see where it began now...

An oozing mass of beans crawled towards her like a slug, a clay bowl carried on its back. As it oozed up the now vast curve of her belly and between her swollen breasts, the bowl toppled from it. The bowl rolled down her sides, falling to the floor with a crash as it shattered, joining the piles upon piles of dishes, platters, and other things that were too inedible to shove themselves down Johanna's gullet. There were many, many such bowls there, but they seemed to pale in comparison to the many more that Johanna knew were to come.

The daze was beginning to overwhelm Johanna now, to the point where Johanna could barely focus on anything but struggling to remain conscious. She was worried that if she were to pass out, she might choke on the evil food creatures still feeding themselves to her, but after a while, she had little choice. Slowly, but steadily, consciousness slipped away from her, and Johanna fell into a deep slumber...

The wolfess found herself awoken by a very large sandwich crawling up her bare gut, inching a path towards her maw like a worm. Johanna tried to keep her mouth closed, but the sandwich was remarkably persistent, twisting itself against her snout until it managed to pry a gap, then wriggling past her lips and into her now opened mouth. The wolfess groaned in frustration as she chewed through the eager meal, preferring that it at least be in pieces if it was going to force its way down her throat.

Johanna looked around as she swallowed the massive sandwich and groaned in dismay. Before she had passed out, she had seen the sandwich making its way towards her. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but she felt refreshed and no longer full to the brim, so it must have been a while. Now however the living feast was on the march once more, as though they were frozen in time, waiting for their "guest" to awaken again before resuming their relentless stuffing of their captive wolfess. Johanna wasn't ready for yet another day of being forcefed to her limits, and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take...

More time passed, enough for Johanna to lose consciousness multiple times, though she still wasn't sure how long she had been here. All she knew for sure was, despite the seemingly infinite tide of animated food seemingly hellbent on assaulting her stomach, she knew this would have to end eventually. She once had hoped that the food would have stopped once she'd become fat enough, but by now she must have surely been hundreds of pounds heavier and yet still the food continued to feed itself to her. As time went on, it was beginning to look more and more likely she would soon meet a grisly fate, the food either feeding her too fast for her to stomach, or her own body becoming so immensely obese that it would eventually crush itself or else fail her in some other way. Never in her wildest dreams though would she have expected the chair beneath her to give out before she did.

Her only warning was a loud creaking before suddenly the wood cracked, almost exploding as her titanic girth came crashing down upon its frame. She gagged on the multi-legged cake that was currently cramming itself down her throat, eyes wide with fear, then shock, then joy. Johanna spat out the mouthful of still-squirming dessert in defiance as she struggled to her feet, mind racing with elation and panic as she finally had her chance to escape...

First though, she needed to stand.

Normally this would have been simple for her. Unfortunately being nearly a half-ton of woman wasn't normal for Johanna. She groaned thickly past the greasy frosting that still cloyingly caked the inside of her mouth and throat, whimpering as she struggled to lift her now disgustingly heavy bulk. She could see the food still making its way for her, a platter of steaks flopping along the table like fish on dry land, changing direction to face Johanna as she wobbled helplessly on her immensely fattened buttocks. She growled as the steaks drew near her, swiping at them with thick arms in a clumsy attempt to knock them off the table still in front of her. She managed to send the platter they carried with them away with a crash of metal, but the steaks themselves clung to her arms desperately, leaving slimy trails of juices and sauces behind them as they squirmed along her flabby bingo wings. The barbarian growled in anger, flopping about helplessly in her still-seated position and gasping as she took a moment from her struggles to look at the room around her.

The dining hall had become enormous now, stretched to ludicrous proportions to accommodate the now equally ludicrously long table. The thing now not only curled about the hall in a spiral, but corkscrewed up towards the ceiling as well, disappearing off into the dark distance above, fading out of view somewhere close to where the ceiling must be... if there even was a ceiling anymore. There must be thousands... hundreds of thousands of animated dishes left, all of them still so eager for Johanna to taste them.

The only thing that kept Johanna from being overcome by crushing despair was the one other thing she noticed up above her, hovering midair somewhere between the curving paths of the nightmarish table. There in the center of the spiral hung a glowing purple rift in reality, a portal, an escape.

Memories filled Johanna's mind suddenly. She could recall falling from that portal before, could remember how she had seen it after finding a crystal someplace deep in the castle... in the personal study of the Lipomancer himself.

She had made it so far, only to fail now, here.

"No..." She growled, slamming her claws into the table, the finish peeling away as she dug them firmly into the wood, "No, I'm not done yet..."

By now the steaks had made their way to the wolfess's mouth and were squeezing their way inside. She didn't bother to fight them, chewing through them mindlessly as she pulled against the table with all of her might. She might have gotten freakishly fat since she'd first sat down in this spot, but she was still powerful, the muscles beneath so much pudge still full of barbarian strength. She groaned as she heaved her mass forwards, the legs of the table creaking as she hoisted herself onto it, but holding as she flopped herself belly first onto its surface.

The barbarian looked up at the portal, so far above. She thought for a moment of making the journey to the portal on all fours, but knew it would make it so much easier for the tide of food to reach their goal, so with great effort she began to push herself clumsily onto her feet.

Johanna's entire body wobbled as she shifted herself. A normal person of her proportions might not have been able to do it, but the blond barbarian had always been strong. The wolves of her tribe had all been muscular, tall, and powerful, and Johanna had been no exception to that rule. Even so, it was still a struggle to get standing and remain standing, and by the time she managed to keep her balance her fur was soaked with sweat, the morbidly obese wolfess panting heavily with the exertion of such a once-simple action.

By this point piles of food were gathering about the wolf-woman's legs, swamping her chubby feet in an attempt to climb her now completely naked form and slow her from reaching her goal. She ignored them all, knowing that if she paused for even a moment to deal with them they might overwhelm her. Besides, she wasn't even sure she had the energy to both fight them off and reach the portal at this point. She gulped heavily as she looked up the incline of the curving table towards her escape and began lumbering her gigantic bulk forwards.

The table creaked and shook under every cumbersome step, some of the food swarming her thankfully knocked aside and off its edge, but too much of it clinging to her fat legs and thighs. She could feel unidentifiable edibles slinking and squirming over her body, creeping over the vast bloat of her wobbling buttocks and slipping between the many folds of her sagging gut, but still she restrained herself from pulling them off of her. Before long they were once again in her mouth and finding their way into her stomach, and it was almost as though she'd never left the chair... except now she had something to work towards, a hope that she could finally be free of this horrible nightmare...

Johanna growled and spat out a meat pie that had clung to her like a spider. She was gasping and wheezing heavily now, her fur drenched and reeking of her exertion, but she knew that thanks to the food constructs, she'd still be growing fatter and fatter, and she was certain now that the difference between freedom and becoming permanently immobilized by her own soaring weight was only a scant few pounds...

She was close now, so close. Just a few more feet and she would launch herself towards the portal and her way out of this awful place. She reached a chubby paw out for the purple light of the portal, closing her eyes as she began to shift her weight forwards, letting her massively heavy body pull her forwards, pull her to freedom...

But something was pulling back.

"No..." She wheezed.

She felt thin, sticking tendrils wrapping about her legs, binding them firmly into place and tilting her back before her momentum could bring her free of their grasp.

"No!" She cried out, turning to see a gigantic pot of spaghetti bouncing towards her, its noodles snaking out before it and trapping the corpulent wolfess in their wet embrace.

"No! Let...! Hufff... huffff...! Let GO of me...!"

Johanna's voice rumbled in a husky growl as she tried to tug at the wicked pasta, only to find her flabby arms ensnared in its grip as well. The pot of spaghetti burbled as its noodles curled about Johanna's limbs like an octopus, the noise sounding too much like laughter to the once more helpless wolfess. She roared in panic and fury, lips snarling as the heavy dish hurled itself from its pot into her open mouth, sending the fat wolf woman toppling over as she squirmed blindly and clumsily in her panic.

The barbarian tumbled and rolled, the table shaking under her as she bounced and crashed down along its length, smashing through countless dishes and toppling over the animalistic horde of living cuisine. The world really was spinning around her now, the portal twirling and twirling into and out of her view until finally it became fixed again far above as she came crashing down onto the floor below.

As soon as the last of the spaghetti wriggled down her throat, Johanna screamed in rage, her flabby limbs flailing uselessly as she rocked about on her flabby back. Much of the food she had passed had tumbled down with her, and more was still as ever coming down the endless spiral above. Soon Johanna was surrounded, mounds of the writhing constructs beginning to bury her under a savage tide. Johanna looked up once more at the portal before a colossal shape loomed in front of it, a monstrous cake golem, tall and powerfully built. The creature seemed almost a parody of the way her body used to be, and a smile of frosting curled upwards on its otherwise featureless slice of a face.

The golem shoved an arm of pastry into her mouth, ensuring that she would never be able to lift herself to her feet again.

A withered, gnarled hand picked up the glowing purple crystal from its stand, turning it over in the candlelight of the study.

"I thought this was reserved for your test subjects..." The robed figure said as he handed the crystal over to the woman standing across from his desk.

"It was..." The grey-furred horse nodded, taking it, "Then disposal. Its where I sent all the constructs I deemed to be failures. She was never meant to find it. Nobody was ever meant to go there." She said, frowning.

"Better there than here, where she'd be trouble, I suppose? Though I don't think she'll be much trouble any longer, wouldn't you agree?"

The horse woman didn't seem to hear as she set it atop the scrying orb placed on the Lipomancer's desk. The crystal sat still for a moment before sinking into the glass sphere, turning it purple as well before the face of the adventurer appeared just below its surface. She was barely recognizable, when her features were not obscured by some monster desperate to feed her.

"They still have purpose," the woman said sadly, "That's all they know. They will continue to feed her until none are left, or until we intervene. I suggest we do. The pocket dimension is tailored to keep her condition from causing her harm, but the longer we wait, the more difficult the spells we'll need to keep her alive here."

"Yes, yes, in due time. Let's let her stew a little longer. I'm curious to see how she fares." This one in particular had become a thorn in his side, but the sorcerer wasn't going to admit as much in front of his minions, even one as trusted as she was. "You may return to your work. I will call upon you when your new test subject is ready..."

"Yes my Master," the horse bowed before turning to leave her lord's chambers.

The sorcerer waited until the doors had shut behind her, watching Johanna the entire time, before he allowed himself a smile.


End file.
